Early in the Morning
by heartacheinn
Summary: Tonks is happy, Remus is whistling, and Sirius is suspicious.  Will he find out why his friends are acting like they're on doxy droppings?  Or is it a mystery that he will never solve?  RLNT
1. Tonks Is Happy

"Wotcher Sirius! Beautiful morning, isn't it?" Tonks said, cheerfully bouncing into the kitchen. She tripped over a chair and steadied it in the same movement, laughing a little at her clumsiness. She hummed to herself as she started making a cup of tea; it was an old Muggle tune that her Dad always sung to her mum. After dumping the contents of the sugar bowl into her cup, she turned around to find Sirius gaping at her over his mug. She beamed fondly at him, fondness for her cousin rushing over her. She danced over and took a seat next to him at the table.

"Did you sleep well?" She took a sip of hot tea; its lemony sweetness warming her up from the inside. She let out a little sigh of pleasure, reveling in its simple goodness. When she looked up, Sirius was still gaping at her like a stunned goldfish. "What?"

"Give it up," he said abruptly.

"Give what up?" She said innocently, taking another sip of her tea. She knew that tone of voice annoyed him, but in all honestly, she had no idea what he was referring to.

"Doxy droppings? Crushed dragon's scale?" She laughed as Sirius's implications sunk in.

"Don't be stupid, I'm not using drugs. Why would you think that?" Sirius drummed his fingertips on the wooden table, his expression still highly suspicious.

"You're too happy. It's weird." Tonks laughed out loud.

"Well, isn't every day a miracle?"

"You don't believe in that crap."

"It's a fresh start to the week."

"You hate Mondays."

"At least there's lovely weather."

"It's raining outside."

"I like the rain."

"You're afraid of water."

"It makes it cozy inside."

"The fire's out."

"I've had a lovely breakfast." Sirius looked pointedly at the empty table.

"You haven't eaten anything." Tonks laughed at him and danced over, clattering her cup into the sink.

"Oh stop being so cheerful Sirius, you're making me mad." Sirius followed her and leaned against the counter top as she ruffled through her Auror papers.

"Whatever it is, I'll find out," he said.

"Oh Sirius, you're the best cousin ever!" She beamed him one last smile before she threw her arms around him, hugged him tightly, and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Bye! I'll be back for dinner!"

In a flash of black robes and shock of pink hair, she whirled out the door, giving him one last wave.

After she left, Sirius stood slightly shell shocked in her wake, shaking his head slowly. After a full minutes, he drifted back into his chair, muttering to himself. "Fairy dust? Pissed-at-Men-Syndrome? Nah, I feel violated after that assault."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hey guys! First fanfic here. Reviewers get virtual cookies :)


	2. Remus Is Whistling

Remus woke up exactly 37 minutes before he had to leave the house, and spent most of the time lying in bed, trying to remember a dream that had woken him with a smile on his face. All he could remember was the color pink and the smell of bubble gum. Finally, he pulled on his robes and started the climb down to the kitchen, whistling between his teeth.

He smiled widely to see Sirius sitting at the kitchen table. "Morning Padfoot. Sleep well last night?" he asked, while pouring himself some hot water. He dipped his teabag into his cup and breathed in the fragrant steam, letting it warm his face.

Remus peered into the sugar bowl to find it scraped clean. "Sugar's gone."

"Tonks finished it off before she left," Sirius said distractedly.

"Is she coming by for dinner tonight?" Remus asked hopefully.

"Yep."

Remus found himself smiling absently. "Good, good." He turned to Sirius with his mug in hand. "You want some?"

Sirius however, did not even look at him, and seemed to be muttering to himself. Remus' sharp ears caught some of his words.

"Why are you talking to yourself about dragon scales?" Remus's brow furrowed. "You're not thinking of doing drugs are you?" Remus laughed. "You _without_ drugs is bad enough."

Sirius finally looked up, indignation painted across his face. "No! I'm just thinking about my dearest cou – never mind," he sighed, seeing as Remus had taken a seat and opened a book. Remus smiled inwardly. Sirius of all people knew that when he opened a book, he tuned out the world.

"Oops!" Remus said, jumping a bit as hot tea splashed onto his robes and wet a few pages in his book. Oh well. It couldn't be helped, and besides, it was only water, wasn't it? He blotted off the page and continued reading. He looked up in surprise when Sirius got up and put his hand on Remus's forehead. "What?"

Sirius was gazing at him in open shock. "Moony, is the full moon early this month or have you just gone mental?" Remus laughed. Sometimes Sirius could really crack him up.

"Funny Padfoot. It's just a book. It's not a big deal."

Sirius' eyes, if possible, grew even wider. "JUST a book? We need to get you to Saint Mungos's."

"Ah, relax Sirius." Remus got up and stretched. "I'm fine." He smiled, glimpsing a tipped chair that Nymphadora was undoubtedly responsible for. "In fact, I've never felt better." He lifted a hand to his friend and breezed out the door, whistling cheerfully.

Sirius leaned back in his chair, a wide grin on his face.

Mystery, solved.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey guys! This was going to originally be a oneshot, but I decided to extend it to two chapters. I'm going to give a shout out to MischeviousCuriosity and Jordina for reviews that absolutely made my day. Reviews like that are what keep me writing!

~Astra


End file.
